Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which can adjust the brightness of a display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
As portable display devices (such as notebooks, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs)) as well as display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors) become lighter and thinner, various flat panel displays are being used. A flat panel display includes a display panel which displays images. Flat panel displays may be classified into liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescent displays, and electrophoretic displays according to the type of the display panel.
A display device can control the luminance of an image displayed on a display panel. The luminance of the display panel can be controlled using various methods. For example, the luminance of the display panel can be controlled by a luminance change command received from outside the display device. Alternatively, a light sensor included in the display device may sense ambient brightness and automatically change the luminance of the display panel based on the sensed ambient brightness. To improve the display quality of an image displayed on the display panel, when the luminance of the display panel is changed, the gamma of the display panel may also be changed. For example, when the luminance of the display panel increases, the gamma of the display panel may also increase, thereby reducing saturation.
If the luminance of the display panel sharply changes from a current luminance to a target luminance, flickering can be observed on the display panel, or display quality can be degraded.